


睡我上铺的兄弟 番外车 日常用具

by GuinevereWoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuinevereWoo/pseuds/GuinevereWoo
Summary: 大学同宿舍的时候，第一次玩道具play的故事





	睡我上铺的兄弟 番外车 日常用具

漩涡鸣人躺在下铺，卷着厚厚的被子。平时没人睡的上铺被当成了储物柜，堆满了暂时不用的书和衣服。他看了一眼对面的书桌。宇智波佐助的影子虚虚地散落在各处。  
“你搞完没啊我说，要不要把电脑搬进被子里做？”  
“网线不够长。还有一个表格就好了。都说别等我了，我自己会睡。”  
话是这么说，佐助还是忍不住把冻成冰棍的双脚缩起来放到椅子上，试图抱住脚取暖。然而过了一会儿他只觉得发麻，不知道是因为太冷还是因为同一个姿势保持太久。  
“这种室温你自己睡怎么可能睡着啊！”  
鸣人叹了一口气，掀开被子坐起来，也没穿外套，就着薄薄的睡衣下床，挪腾了一张椅子放到他旁边坐下。  
“还有多少啊我说，要不我帮你做一些？”  
佐助干巴巴地拒绝：“错一个数字就要全部重来你还记得吗。”  
鸣人尴尬地笑笑，伸手抱住佐助的腰。佐助不自觉地往他身上靠靠，感受到一双温暖缠上了他的两条冰棍。  
鸣人朝他的颈窝哈了一口气，水汽在电脑的亮光前变化成雾。  
“好了。”终于，佐助松开了鼠标，转身回抱了一下鸣人的躯干，在他耳边吩咐道：“去把被窝睡暖。我刷个牙。”

室外遍地是寒冬，暗夜里飞雪漫天。佐助在宿舍里也穿着棉衣，仍旧是冷。东大的宿舍楼老旧的暖气系统卡拉卡拉地运作着，却只能勉强保证宿舍里不结冰。他脱掉棉大衣，掀开被子躺了进去。鸣人倒吸一口凉气，咬牙忍住刺激，紧紧地把他抱住。  
“脚怎么样？”  
“麻。”佐助挪了挪，把脸贴在他胸膛。  
鸣人低低笑了声，看着怀里的黑发，起了玩心：“我倒是有个办法，能让佐助迅速暖起来呢我说。”  
佐助不自然地动了动：“今晚不行。早上有课。”  
“哦那就是明晚行啦？后天是周六吧？”  
佐助脸发起热来：“这……这种事我怎么知道！”  
下巴被捏住，强迫性地抬起头接受了一个浅吻。然后那个吻停在额头，发间的空气被深吸了一口，接着是鸣人低沉磁性的笑声。  
“佐助，我们明晚要不要试试玩具？”  
“哈？”  
佐助一时没理解他在说什么。鸣人顺手拿起手机打开了购物app，点了几下之后把屏幕送到他面前：“这个怎么样？”  
佐助忍无可忍：“……这种事！不要来问我！！！！”  
“诶——不要啦，到时候可是要放进你里边去的呀，不好好挑怎么行呢？”  
佐助一个拳头招呼过去，鸣人丢开手机笑着接住。“好啦好啦，不逗你了我说，”他安抚道，“现在是不是暖起来啦？”  
……好像还真的，不冷了。  
佐助动了动脚，它们已经回到了正常的温度。  
所以说……  
鸣人说的“明晚就可以”，原来只是为了让他“迅速暖起来”在逗他咯……  
莫名有一点点失落。不过要是鸣人是认真的，估计明天的课也不能好好上了，可能会满脑子都期待着晚上的到来吧？不不不他怎么会有期待啊！谁期待被那个白痴吊车尾那啥啊！而且还……用玩具！？  
他合上眼睛，狠狠吸了一口鸣人睡衣上的味道，陷入了睡梦之中。  
鸣人低头看了看他，心里一动，极轻地伸出手。一道蓝光打在他脸上，不一会儿就消失在两人的呼吸之间。

第二天傍晚下课，两人在食堂解决了温饱问题。“晚上那个选修课，”佐助咽下最后一口番茄汤，“你还陪我去吗？”  
“啊，今天我就不去了。”鸣人拿出纸巾撕成两半，“我先回宿舍，晚上有个讨论会。”  
佐助接过纸巾擦嘴，无所谓地哦了一声。  
两人在岔路口分开。临走前鸣人把脖子上的橙白色围巾脱下来，跟佐助换了一条。暖意围绕着他的脸和脖子。  
“还是我这条比较暖和吧？”鸣人抓起佐助蓝黑相间的围巾，笑嘻嘻地跑了。  
……都说了几遍了你这条围巾戴在我身上真的很丑啊！！佐助无声地捏紧了拳头。  
不过暖倒是真的。他把脸埋进去，闻到一股熟悉的味道。算了，就这样吧，就算有人留意又有什么关系。他耸耸肩膀，转身朝教室走去。

“哟，去哪？”  
鸣人回过神，看见好友鹿丸朝他挥手。他一下子浑身肌肉紧绷，连说话都结巴起来：  
“去……快递收发室旁边那个，面——面包店！”  
“你什么时候开始喜欢吃面包了？”鹿丸抬了抬一边的眉毛。  
“不不不不是我要吃啦我说，是佐——佐助要吃！”  
鹿丸觉得他整个人都怪怪的：“你今天怎么了？”  
“没没没没有哇！哈哈哈一定是你看错了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
鹿丸丈二和尚摸不着头脑，拿起脚就往前走。鸣人长舒一口气。鬼鬼祟祟地走到收发室，拿着短信鬼鬼祟祟地找到了架位。拿到了才想起来好像并不需要这么紧张——运货单写的是文具，箱子包装得好好的，佐助也不在身边。他紧张个鬼啊！  
拿着快递回去，鸣人把门窗都锁得死死的才敢拆封。看完说明书做完清洁充好电洗澡洗衣服铺床，然后愣愣地坐在椅子上对着全套玩♂具发呆。

佐助开门的时候差点被闷死。鸣人趴在桌子上睡着了，他把阳台门打开，外边的冬风一下子吹走了室内残存的一点点暖气，偶尔飘进来的一两点雪渣子驱散了所有的闷感。摘下围巾挂到自己衣架上，把肩头化了雪的水稍微擦擦，看见鸣人耸了耸肩膀，然后打了个大喷嚏：  
“啊——嚏！”  
佐助又把阳台门掩回来，似笑非笑地看他。  
“门锁了。阳台门你也锁了。窗你也锁了。你这是要烧炭自杀？”  
鸣人揉揉眼睛，似乎习惯了他的语气，并不打算反驳。伸出双手要跟他抱抱，佐助从善如流地迎上去，两人交换了一个拥抱。  
“回来啦？”  
“嗯。困了怎么不先睡？”  
“等你回来啊。”鸣人贴在他胃部的脸抬起来，催促似的拱了拱他：  
“快去洗澡。”  
佐助微微抬眼。不知道今天为什么会莫名其妙地想多，明明只是普通地催他去洗澡，他却听出了点奇怪的意味。  
一定是想多了。还是说才一星期没做就开始想念某种感觉了。不。绝对不是后者。  
“我很快洗完。去把被子睡暖。”

佐助把脑袋放空，热水流过他的脊背。对常年冰凉的脚来说水有些太烫，他毫不在意地往身上抹了香皂。洗完出来，坐到床边吹头发。鸣人坐起来帮他。  
“好香啊我说。”鸣人趁机要吃他豆腐，啃了一口他的脖子。佐助作势要戳他眼睛，然而也没有拒绝。  
“说的好像你不是用这种香皂一样。”  
鸣人整个人看起来怪怪的，一副欲言又止的样子，只抱着他不撒手。佐助盯着绕在腰间的两条腿两只手，只觉得莫名其妙。  
“……想做？”  
鸣人低不可闻地嗯了一声。  
佐助放下吹风筒，头向后仰亲了他一下。“发生什么事了？”  
“诶？没——没发生什么啊？”  
佐助把手向后边伸，算是安慰地摸了摸鸣人的头发。“回来的路上碰见鹿丸。他跟我说你今天很奇怪。”  
鸣人心里一阵发凉：要是佐助这么关心他，却发现他奇怪的原因是擅自买了那几个玩♂具又不敢告诉他的时候，会不会直接把他踹下床啊！  
“真没什么啦——”  
佐助突然想起什么来：“你是不是给我买了面包？”  
鸣人额头一粒大汗掉下来：“我！我——刚才太饿了就自己吃掉了我说——”  
“你撒谎之前眼睛都会向右边看。”  
鸣人的汗流得更汹涌了。  
佐助转身，双腿绕上鸣人的腰部，稳稳落坐在他两腿间。然后一粒一粒地开始解鸣人的扣子。  
“不说的话，就这么晾着你。”扣子解完了，胸膛暴露在空气中开始变凉。十分顺手地弹了一下半醒的小兄弟，不出所料听见鸣人喉咙里传来一声闷哼。  
“抱着我佐助。”鸣人突然开口道。佐助心下奇怪，不由自主地搂紧他的脖子。然后他感到一阵失重——鸣人把他抱住站了起来，害他连忙用双腿夹紧他的腰。  
他们在书桌前停了下来。他们开始接吻，舌头交缠发出响亮的水声。鸣人熟门熟路地舔着佐助的上颚。佐助感觉自己被放到桌面，便放松下来，把更多力气集中在接吻上。  
一番厮磨后，鸣人的双唇离开了他的，转移到额头。他听见鸣人低低地说：  
“佐助，什么都别问好吗？手向后摸。”  
他依言向后摸，摸到几个奇形怪状的物体。  
“随便拿一个。”鸣人复又要求。  
“一个？”他问。  
“你喜欢，怎么样都好。”鸣人又凑过来吻他的唇。再次陷入情欲让他思考变得迟钝，随意抓了两个就催促鸣人赶紧回床上。鸣人却没理他，右手从他手上取过那两个东西，左手拿起了另一瓶东西，打开往右手上倒。  
其实到这里佐助也差不多明白了。他只是还不敢太确定，他想不懂鸣人到底是什么时候买的这些东西，以及他怎么敢不经过他同意？昨天不是还说，不好好挑是不行的吗？  
直到两腿都暴露在寒冷的空气中，后方的蜜穴口感受到了一个滑溜冰凉的东西抵住他时，他抓住了他的手。  
“等等。”  
佐助看着眼前这个有点不在状态连扩张都忘记做就想直接把东西塞进去的人，无奈地捧住鸣人的脸。  
“看着我。”他命令。  
鸣人慌乱地抬起眼睛，看着他的。  
“一星期没做就连前戏都忘了？你在紧张什么？”  
鸣人的眼睛又垂了下去，好半天才终于把所有的担心说出来：“我只是，担心这样做会不会太过分了，当时一时冲动就买了，早上醒来的时候就开始担心，怕你不喜欢这样的……又怕我控制不住伤到你什么的，刚刚脑子一片空白——”  
佐助听了半天只觉得好笑。他把鸣人剩下的话堵了回去，手伸到后边抓起那两个玩具，呼吸的间隙里催促鸣人抱他回到床上。鸣人气息紊乱，手指发干，好不容易才摸了进去，在佐助里边慢慢地转圈按压。佐助舒服地呻吟两声，如今再也没有像第一次做那样拉不下脸，反而更加擅长利用自己的声音来获取更多满足。  
软软靠在他肩头，一只手依旧拿着玩具，另一只手摸到鸣人的腿间，熟门熟路地揉弄起来，不出意料听见鸣人喉头里的闷哼。  
“今晚……可以只用后面吗？”鸣人喘着气问，四只手指从后方抽出，带来一阵强烈的挽留。  
“这种事不要拿来问我……”佐助眼角发红。  
“不问你就乱来，你会生气的吧……”鸣人从他手里取过玩具，感受了一下大小，选择了一个比较小的跳蛋慢慢的推进去。佐助不适地扭动起来，喘着粗气拼命放松接受后方的异物，终于完全接纳，只留下粉色一根软软的管连接着方便取出的圆环在外。他长出一口气，抬手擦了擦汗，不屑道：“我哪次真的生气过，大白痴。”  
鸣人笑着吻他的眼角，“还疼吗？”  
“还好。”佐助眼泪被吻干，只感到前方发涨后方不足。忍不住用前面去蹭小鸣人，却在刚刚感受到快乐的时候被按住。  
“都说了只用后面，别作弊呀佐助。”  
佐助不满地瞪他，还是乖乖停下来：“那你快点啊。”  
“那我乱来了？”  
“早该。”  
鸣人牵动起拉环，缓慢地把它往外拉，转而又往里推去。才三次，佐助就不耐地捏了一把小鸣人。“太慢。开关打开。”  
鸣人一下子血涌到下身。他摸到玩具的遥控器，一上来就开到中档。佐助猛烈地颤抖起来，腰立刻软了，整个人朝后倒去。鸣人赶紧把他捞起来，放到床上去让他躺好，俯身吻住他。  
“唔……唔唔！”  
感受到震动的东西被推往深处，又缓缓拉出，每次往返都带来一小块内壁的满足，和剩下其他所有地方的强烈空虚感。透明的前液打湿了秀气的器官，肠液也开始分泌，叫嚣着想要更多。  
“佐助……自己去打开最高档……”  
鸣人仍是缓缓拉动着拉环，折磨着这位高傲的宇智波后裔。听见这话的人努力地吞下呜咽呻吟，趁他的理智还有一丝尚存，伸手摸到那个小小的遥控，打开了最高档。  
他原以为他会尖叫出声，可他怎么感觉快感却只是强烈了一点而已。跳蛋太小了，震动再强烈，也只能抚慰到那么大的地方——这让他前端更不好受，就像被放置了似的，带着强烈不满。鸣人也察觉到了他的不满，俯身到他耳畔：“怎么了？太小？”  
“都……没什么感觉……”佐助咬着牙，伸手去拿着拉环把它拖了出来，带出一声不加掩饰的呜咽。鸣人全程看着，嘴里发干。  
“那就试试这个？”  
紫色的按摩棒有大约三指粗，表面布满凹凸的纹路和零星凸起的小珠。佐助感到它抵在后方的入口，入口的软肉正一张一合地想要把它吞进去。他尽力放松身体，所以它进去得并不艰难。后方满满当当的感觉让他终于没那么空虚，满足地把鸣人拉下来交换了一个吻。  
“准备好了吗？”鸣人舔掉他嘴角流下的液体，一只手抓住了按摩棒的遥控器。  
“别啰嗦，要就赶快。”  
鸣人再一次吻住他，顺手打开了开关。佐助难受地挣扎起来，尽力把腿打得更开，两手死死抓住鸣人的头发。鸣人的手绕到他后边去，慢慢地把按摩棒抽出又插回。上面的沟壑和凸起的小珠震颤着，狠狠碾压内壁，每一次摩擦都带来极度的快感，和快感下去之后的不满足。他难受地呜咽起来，唾液和汗水流了一身。  
“你的样子……真好看。”鸣人沙哑出声，带着低沉的笑容。  
他下身涨得发痛，太久没有得到抚慰，都已经开始发紫。结束一个吻后佐助靠在他肩窝里喘气，低头看见鸣人高高昂起仿佛下一秒就要涨裂的器官，嗤笑一声：“你这样子才好看。”  
鸣人嗷了一声难受地捂住眼睛：“别逗我了都快要出来了……”  
佐助感到后穴的震动突然变得更加强烈。他对着鸣人的锁骨就是一口，发出了急促的喘息。  
“不打算出来一次再让我进去吗？”鸣人的手指滑动着遥控，听着佐助高低起伏的声音。等他终于把气喘匀，才终于说出一句：“不知道……可能不是你就出不来吧……”  
鸣人下腹一紧，捧着他的头就往下按。佐助也没反抗，把鸣人推到床头靠好，慢慢地滑下去含住了粗大的前端。后面的东西随着体位的变化还碾了他的穴心一下，鸣人手上调节震动大小的动作不停，让他一个颤抖，一下把那根东西吞到喉咙里。这感觉太糟糕也是疯狂的极乐，两人同时呜咽出声，鸣人一不小心就碰到了另一个开关，凸起的小珠释放出微弱的电流，微麻的触感一阵阵撩拨佐助的内壁，刺激得他差点对着嘴里的粗大就咬了下去，后面一股股肠液带着润滑液涌了出来，前端仍是没有射。  
鸣人满脑子都只剩下佐助最后那句“不是你就出不来”，忍不住制止佐助的下一轮吞吐，抽出湿淋淋的前端，再干脆地拔掉他后穴的按摩棒。佐助发出一连串难过的呜咽，被勉强保持理智的鸣人温柔地安置在枕头上，已经意识模糊，才开口回答了个“是”，后穴就被狠狠撑开。不同于所有玩具，他的肉棒带着有力的高热，满载丰腴的情感，狠狠破开所有障碍，直接碾过穴心。才抽插两次，佐助已经控制不能，白浊一小股一小股地射在了鸣人的小腹上。  
鸣人气都没喘，一秒都没舍得停下来，继续他的攻击。直到佐助的眼角渗出泪水，滴答淌下，鸣人才仿佛突然醒过来一般，突然紧张起来。  
“佐助，佐助！你还好吗？”  
佐助微弱地笑了一声，抬手往他脸上糊过去，却只是软软地扫过鸣人的脸颊。  
“你是觉得……我这么不经操吗……”  
鸣人俯身下去紧紧抱住他。他曾经有一次失控过，就像今天一样。唯一不同的是，那次等他清醒过来，佐助已经晕了过去，并且浑身浸透了虚汗，呼吸也抽搐着，然后连发了三天高烧。从那次以后，鸣人一直都暗自克制，怕自己失控，怕再伤到他。  
佐助被抱了一会儿，虽然自己已经释放了一次，但还感到鸣人的欲望没有纾解。但鸣人消沉地趴在他肩头，似乎不敢再动。他叹口气，摸了摸扎扎的金毛，开口道：  
“不继续吗？我好冷。”  
“……可以吗？”  
佐助看着他的湛蓝眼睛，笑了。  
“你别太激动就好。”  
接下来是一波充满温情的侵入。佐助的前端很快重新立了起来，吐出乳白色的液体。两人都舒适得想要叹气，几乎随着进入的节奏唱起歌。濒临高潮，佐助后边故意用力收紧，就感觉到一股热流破竹而入，又一股热流喷涌而出。  
“同时了……”鸣人满足得又是笑，又是抱着他不放手。同时高潮是很难做到的，他们心里明白，然而一旦做到，那就是极乐之巅。  
佐助被抱去做清洁的时候，他迷迷糊糊地靠着鸣人厚实的肩头。鸣人一边洗掉他身上所有黏腻，一边问他：  
“玩具……还好玩吗？”  
佐助蹭蹭他的胸膛，心说都这样了也没什么不好坦诚。他深吸一口气，带着餍足的表情，低声回答：  
“挺好的。”  
“但是都比不上你。”

end


End file.
